


A Promise, Kept

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Episode: s05e09, Fucked Up, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cochise keeps a promise he made to Tom to keep their children safe, no matter what the cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise, Kept

**[Two years ago]**

Tom closes and locks the door behind them, pressing his back against it as he turns to look at Cochise.

“What do you want to discuss?” Cochise asks, blinking up at Tom from the bed. 

“I need you to make me a promise,” Tom says. 

Asking for this is so important, but it still makes Tom feel like he needs to puke. 

“What?” Cochise asks.

Tom sits on the bed next to Cochise, keeping a few inches between them.  “Remember what I told you about my dad?”

Cochise tenses.  “Is he here?”

Tom shakes his head, resting a hand on Cochise’s arm.  “No, he’s not.  But way back before Rebecca and I had Hal, way back before we got married even, I made her promise that if I ever started acting like him, she would kick me out, divorce me, and take everything that I had.  I don’t ever want to be the monster who hurts his kids.  Ever.”

“I do not understand,” Cochise says, looking at him hard enough that Tom suspects that Cochise does understand.

“If I ever hurt any of the boys, I want you to do whatever you have to keep them safe.  Kick me out of Charleston, throw me in the river with rocks in my pockets.  Whatever you have to do, keep them safe from me,” Tom says firmly. 

Cochise inhales sharply, cupping his cheek.  “Tom, this is unnecessary.  By now, you must be aware that you would not hurt your offspring.  You are a loving and devoted father.”

Tom looks up into Cochise’s eyes.  “If you really believe that, this shouldn’t be a hard promise to make, then.”

There’s a long silence until Cochise eventually nods slightly, almost imperceptibly.  “I will protect your offspring, no matter what- or who- may attempt to harm them.  Even if that person is you.”

Tom breathes deeply, feeling relief overtake him.  “Thank you.  And you know, they really like you.  Give it a little time, and you might end up with three human kids.”

“I would be most honored,” Cochise says.  “I care for them greatly.”

“Good,” Tom says, smiling at him.  “I love you.”

Cochise presses his lips against Tom’s with care.

“I love you as well,” Cochise says when they pull apart.  “And I admire the care you put into looking after your offspring.”

* * *

 

**[Present Day]**

Cochise considers the conversation that he had with Tom years ago.  He has never been more devastated to be wrong- Tom has become a danger not only to himself but to his offspring as well.

There is only one course of action to take, only one course of action Tom would wish for him to take.

Cochise considers any other alternative, but Tom will not leave his offspring and the other humans seem unwilling to confront Tom about his actions.  He is disappointed in them.  Only one thing will ensure Tom does not harm their offspring anymore.

There are many ways to kill a human- to shoot him would be the simplest action.  But this is Tom.  No matter what he has become, Cochise remains in love with him and thus he believes that Tom deserves something personal, as well as an explanation for why his life must end.

“Tom, I need your assistance,” Cochise says, heart heavy.

“Right _now_?” Tom asks, looking up from the maps he’s been pouring over with Colonel Weaver and Anne Glass for ages.

“Yes,” Cochise says, seriously.  “There is some intelligence I must share with you.”

Tom nods, following him to their bedroom.  It is plain and dull and it is unfortunate that it is where Tom will die.  Under the sky would be better, but they do not have that luxury.

Cochise locks the door and turns around to face his lover.  “Please, sit down.”

Tom sits down, looking agitated.  “What is it, Cochise?”

Cochise sits next to Tom, stroking his cheek gently.  He wishes there was any other way.  “Do you remember the promise you made me make to you?”

“What promise?  What does this have to do with intelligence?” Tom asks, clearly irritated. 

“I am afraid that was a ruse to get you alone,” Cochise says, running his fingers through Tom’s hair.  “You knew that you were putting Ben in life threatening danger when you encouraged him to place his hands back in the Espheni device.  Anne Glass informed you so.  In addition, you have not checked on his status.  You are a danger to our offspring, Tom, and I am sorry for that because I do love you.”

“What are you even talking about?” Tom asks, trying to get up.

Cochise holds onto Tom’s arm, pulling back to their bed.  “Please, do not attempt to leave.”

“You don’t have to kill me,” Tom says, shaking his head. 

“Yes, I do.  It was your request,” Cochise says.  “Your offspring would certainly attempt to recover you if they believed you had merely gone missing, so I cannot ask you to leave.”

“Yeah, they would,” Tom says, drooping a little.  “I… I understand.”

“Is there anything you wish for me to tell your offspring?” Cochise asks.

“Just… tell them I love them, okay?  And that I’m sorry.  I’m so sorry for what I’ve done to them,” Tom says, voice cracking.  “You’re the only parent they have left now.”

“I will take care of them, I promise,” Cochise says.  “I love them.”

Tom’s lips begin to quiver as tears slip from his eyes.  “Thank you for watching out for them.”

“You have raised three incredible sons,” Cochise assures him.

“I know,” Tom says.  “And this will help them, even if it’s going to hurt them, too.”

Cochise wipes away Tom’s tears, feeling Tom press his cheek against his hand.  “I love you.  No matter what you have become, I will always love you.”

“I love you, too,” Tom says, leaning forward to press a kiss against Cochise’s cheek. 

Cochise inhales deeply to catch Tom’s scent for the final time. 

“How are you going to do it?” Tom murmurs.  “Shoot me?”

“No,” Cochise says.  “I believed I should do this with my own hands and in a way that kept your body intact.  The body is an important part of human mourning rituals, so I wish to preserve it for them.”

“Cover my mouth and nose, then they won’t know who it was.  Your fingers would leave distinct marks on my neck.  Say you left, came back, and found my body.  That you don’t know what happened,” Tom says.

“Why do you wish me to feign innocence?” Cochise asks.

Tom strokes his cheek.  “It probably wouldn’t be good for the boys if their one surviving parent murdered the other.  I want them to still be able to trust you.  They wouldn’t understand, and I don’t want you having to tell them about their grandpa to explain this to them.”

Cochise had not anticipated having to carry this burden alone.  It is what is required of him, however, and he will do so.  “I will keep your secrets.”

Tom inhales deeply.  “I’m ready.  I’ll try not to struggle too much, but my body is going to fight you no matter what I want.”

“Your human spirit persists to the end,” Cochise says, smiling reassuringly as he slides a hand to cup the back of Tom’s head.  “While you have done many regrettable things, I believe that fact that you have accepted why I have to do this means that you are, at the end, a good parent.”

The tears are now flowing freely from Tom’s eyes.  “Thank you.  For everything.” 

“Thank you as well,” Cochise says.  “You have taught me much, and I am grateful for all of it.”

Tom nods at him and Cochise places his hand over Tom’s mouth and nose, careful to cover both as he presses down. 

Cochise feels as Tom’s muscles tense, even as he remains still.  After a few seconds, Tom begins to thrash, as he had warned Cochise.  The fighting gradually weakens.

Throughout it all, they maintain steady eye contact.  Cochise can see the exact second that life leaves Tom’s body in his eyes.  The light that had always entranced Cochise is extinguished, his body drooping.

Cochise realizes he is crying as he lays Tom’s body gently down.  He rests his hand on Tom’s chest, already missing the familiar heartbeat, the familiar rise and fall as Tom breathes.  There is so much of Tom he will miss.  They were going to have a future together after the war on Earth had concluded.  They were going to be a family. 

It takes him a few minutes before he can compose himself enough to move.  He upends the nightstand, wishing to make it look like Tom died fighting off his attacker.  That will provide some solace to his offspring, Cochise hopes.  Their father was always a fighter.

Cochise touches Tom’s cheek.  It no longer has Tom’s warmth. 

“I love you,” Cochise murmurs.  “And there is already a void within me where you used to reside.”

Tom, of course, has no response.

Cochise unlocks the door, picks up Tom’s body, and steps into the corridor.  He calls out for help, unable to look away from Tom’s face.  Part of being a Volm warrior is engaging in violence- and Cochise has more than done his duty in that department. 

Nothing he has ever done compares to this.  


End file.
